Specifically deuterated derivatives of the inhalation anesthetic enflurane CHF2OCF2CHClF) have been synthesized by a facile base catalyzed exchange. Tritiated enflurane has also been synthesized by this procedure. These labeled derivatives have been employed to determine the mechanism of metabolism of enflurane to the potential kidney toxin fluoride ion.